Sueño de amor
by Paolita-chan
Summary: Sakura niega profundamente que esta enamorada, por que Sasuke la mira de esa manera tan… que es lo que pasara en la fiesta de en la casa de Naruto. Como dice mi amiga Pulga algún día subiré el capi 6
1. Prólogo

Sueño de amor

Hay historias de todo tipo contadas por distintas personas cada uno de nosotros tenemos una historia que contar al igual que yo mi historia es de amo, traición y engaño todo lo que tuvimos que, sufrir mi hermana y yo después de la muerte de nuestro padre, esa otra tonta historia de amor en que solo se enamoran y viven felices para siempre uno para llegar a eso tiene que pasar por muchos retos, Todo empezó cuando murió mi madre a dar a luz a mi Kazumi Haruno hermana yo no tengo recuerdos de ella ya que solo era una bebe pero según mi padre era muy hermosa y mable ella nuca te decía no a algo mi padre supo reponerse y continuo, su vida con nosotras los tres éramos muy felices nuestro padre era un buen hombre aunque tuviera que trabajar siempre tenia tiempo para sus hijas me acuerdo que cada noche, nos contaba un cuentos de princesas de un gran libro decía que ese libro le perteneció a mama por eso nosotros lo cuidábamos como oro el nos decía que un día vendría nuestro, príncipe azul a llevarnos a su castillo nosotras como éramos niñas creíamos suena algo tonto pero cada niña de chiquita tiene esos sueños fantasiosos de príncipes y princesas que eso seria verdad pero todo nuestro sueños desaparecieron con la llegada de Anko y su hija Karin.

Mi padre se enamoro de Anko y se terminaron casando nosotras como sus hijas tratamos de llevarnos bien con ellas, pero no rechazaban no sabias por que hacíamos todo lo posible para agradarles pero nada Anko siempre hacia todo lo posible para dejarnos a un lado y aunque siempre lo lograba no podía impedir que el cada noche nos leyera un cuento, pero una noche de tormenta Anko había ido a una fiesta llamo a mi padre y le pidió que la fuera a buscar mi papa no estaba muy seguro llovía a cantaros y era muy peligroso salir pero fue yo y, mi hermana nos despertamos muy sobresaltadas por culpa de un rayo que nos asusto teníamos un mal presentimiento y nuestras sospechas eran ciertas al enterarnos al día siguiente que nuestro padre había muerto. Anko y Karin derramaron ni una lagrima por el es mas estaban contentas disfrutando la gran fortuna de mi padre mientras que yo, y mi hermana llorábamos desconsoladas por nuestro padre después de eso todo cambio absolutamente todo Anko le dio nuestra habitación y todas nuestras cosas a Karin nos mando a látigo lo único que pudimos conservar fue nuestro apreciado libro, también nos, convertimos en las criadas de la casa siempre bajo el mando de Anko y Karin paso el tiempo cuando crecimos para poder comprarnos cosas empezamos a trabajar en el restauran como meseras perdimos todo y dejamos de creer en la gracia de vivir y en el amor… fue muy pesado al principio pero con el tiempo después nos, acostumbramos yo así lo mejor para cuidar de mi hermana era mi deber aunque me tuviera que matar trabajando para eso en la escuela dimos todo de nosotras para, llegar a ganar una beca en la secundaria Konoha aunque eso se llevara gran parte de mi vida (mas adelante verán por que --) pero eso solo fue el comienzo nosotras no teníamos la mas mínima idea de que nos esperaba en el futuro.


	2. Capitulo 1 El comienzo de todo

Hola de nuevo una no resiste la emoción y le sube otro capi es corto es que no me gustan los capi largos bueno los dejo con el capi que los disfruten.

Sueño de amor

Capitulo 1 El comienzo de todo

-SAKURA KAZUMI BAJEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ KARIN Y YO NOS MORIMOS DE HAMBRE. Mire con odio el interruptor que había traído ayer Anko.

-Buenos días Anko que quieren hoy para desayunar.

-Hasta que contestas niña quiero unos bocaditos con dulce de membrillo y te con limón y Karin quiere unos panques con dulce de leche nada mas. Di un suspiro no podía creer que fueran así de un salto salí de la cama y mire a mi hermana al lado mío tapándose la cabeza con la sabanas.

-Kazumi dale despierta hay que prepara el desayuno. Dije moviéndola de un lado al otro.

-No por favor Sakura anoche estuve asta muy entrada en la noche por que Karin me envió a lavar la ropa que iba a usar hoy a mano dame quince minutos mas por favor. Me rogó pero lo entendí perfectamente cuantas veces me habrá mandado a mi.

-Quince minutos ni mas ni menos entendido.

-Si señora. Di otro suspiro tendría que dejar de mimar a Kazumi pero era tan parecida a papa que no tenia de el sus mismos ojos color verde agua y su pelo marrón claro todo absolutamente todo le saco al padre y yo según papa era la misma imagen de su madre salí de mis pensamientos cuando sintió algo calido que bajaba de su mejilla no podía ponerse sentimental ahora tenia que ser fuerte por mi y por mi hermana me limpie la lagrima y fui al baño salí al rato toda cambiada con el uniforme de la escuela y aseada baje las escaleras y me fui derecho a la cocina.

Quince minutos después Kazumi bajaba de las escaleras ya cambiada con el uniforme de la escuela fue a la cocina y se encontró con migo sirviendo el desayuno me miro sorprendida.

-Como lo haces. Dijo Kazumi mientras me ayudaba a servir.

-Fácil siempre dejo todo preparado a la noche siempre piden lo mismo para el desayuno solo pregunto por no perder la costumbre. Le dije sonriente

-Esta todo listo dame que yo se las llevo están en el jardín verdad. Kazumi agarro la bandeja y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

-Si. Kazumi salio a enorme jardín de la casa hasta llegar a una enorme piscina, se encontraba Karin (la zorra ¬¬) como todas las mañanas se estaba dando un buen chapuzón mientras que Anko estaba tomando sol Kazumi se acerco a Anko y dejo la bandeja en la mesa que tenia al lado.

-Buenos días Anko. Anko abrió los ojos y vio a Kazumi.

-Tardaron demasiado. Dijo sentándose.

-Perdón no volverá a pasar con su permiso Sakura y yo nos vamos a la escuela.

-Tan temprano. Dijo empezando a tomar su te.

-Si queremos conocer la escuela.

-Esta bien pero acuérdense que a la tarde tienen que a la tarde tienen que ir al restauran Karin ven a desayunar.

-Si Anko lo sabemos nos vemos a la tarde. Se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo al ver que Karin se acercaba la conocía no quería encontrarse con ella de seguro la empezaría molestar por ir a la misma escuela que ella dentro a la cocina y me vio esperándola al lado de la puerta ya con la mochila puesta

-Vamos Kazumi. Dije mientras salía por la puerta Kazumi me siguió subimos a mi auto un Mercedes celeste era un poquito viejo pero para mi era mas de lo que podía pedir subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la escuela después de media hora de viaje llegaron a un enorme edifico dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento Bajamos del auto y miramos bien a lo que ahora seria nuestra nueva escuela.

-Estas lista. Le pregunte a Kazumi.

-Si. Dicho esto nos encaminamos al gran edificio.

Como dije corto gracias por los review y es verdad se parece un poco a cenicienta dejen review por favor Chauu Besoss:

Paola


	3. Capitulo 2 Nuevos amigos

Hola gente como están espero que bien subo rápido los fic verdad bueno es que una se emociona por cierto este fic se lo dedico a Itachi Uchiwa y Ero-Sensei si no fuera por ellos no estaría escribiendo ahora por eso es te fic se los dedico a ellos si mas los dejos leer tranquilos que lo disfruten☺.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sueño de amor

Capitulo 3 Nuevos amigos

Yo y Kazumi entramos al gran edificio estaba repleto de gente pasamos por toda la gente a dura penas era imposible caminar así que optamos por quedarnos en una esquina a esperar.

-Este lugar si que esta lleno. - Dijo Kazumi mirando la gente que andaba ablando y sacando fotos a sus hijos.

-Es verdad no se por que tanta emoción por el primer día de clases.

-Pues ellos le ven mucho - Kazumi le me dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-Kazu hermanita no hagas mas chiste si dedícate a otra cosa que si puedas hacer - Dije mirándola con pena Kazumi es un desastres para inventar chistes ella solo suspiro

-Por eso dijo que calladita me veo mas bonita - Dijo con la voz apagada.

-Ya tampoco es para que te pongas as - En ese momento una voz interrumpió a Sakura.

-_**Por favor alumnos les pido que vallan yendo al gimnasio para el discurso de bienvenida los padre hagan el por favor de retirarse - **_Después del anuncio se armo un escándalo de aquellos los padres se empezaron a despedir de sus hijos, yo y Kazumi no le prestamos mucha atención a eso empezamos a caminar con dirección al gimnasio al llegar no había mucha gente, decidimos sentarnos en el medio esperaron hasta que el gimnasio se lleno por completo un hombre joven rubio y de ojos celestes subió a un pequeño escenario que había.

-Buenos días alumnos quería darles la bienvenida en este nuevo año escolar espero que todos cumplan… - Después de dos horas de escuchar un discurso para morirse de

Aburrimiento (Siempre es lo mismo ¬¬).-bien alumnos por favor con cuidado pueden retirarse a sus respectivas aulas. Dicho esto el (guapo n.n) director se marcho dejando solo a los alumnos, apenas el director de desapareció del gimnasio los alumnos empezaron hacer un gran alboroto al salir.

Nosotras nos levantamos sin prisa alguna ya que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba el salón, en menos de lo que canta un gallo todos estaban en sus respectivos salones yo y Kazumi al notar que casi ya no había nadie apresuramos el paso subimos lo mas rápido que nos daba las piernas las escaleras y empezaron a buscar el salón 2-B, después de estar un buen rato buscando el salón lo encontramos di gracias a Dios no podia mas estaba completamente segura de que estaba hecha un desastre toda agitada con el pelo un poco desordenado no era necesario un espejo ya que tenia a Kazumi al lado para imaginarlo con la respiración todavía algo agitada entramos al salo (Gran error) al entrar todos las miraras se dirigieron a nosotras dos lo que izo que nos quedaron quietas como estatuas vivientes hasta que el profesor hablo.

-Llegan tarde señoritas - Dijo el profesor era uno pelado con dos cicatriz en la cara tenia aspecto de estricto así que en nuestra defensa no dijimos nada el profesor empezó a buscar en el registro nos miro y dijo.

-Ustedes son Sakura y Kazumi Haruno.

-Si respondió.- Respondí por las dos.

-Bien señoritas pasen y tomen asiento pero les aconsejo que no lleguen tarde la próxima vez entendido.- Dijo el profesor mirándonos seriamente.

-Si profesor - Dicho esto entramos al aula nos fijaron si habían pupitres disponibles pasando por alto la miradas de todos y mas la de Karin resignadas nos sentamos cada una en una punta al final de la fila.

-Bien ya que las señoritas Haruno se sentaron puedo proseguir con la clase mi nombre es Ibiki Minori y soy el profesor de Matemática…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de tres largas horas (De morirse de aburrimiento) el con el profesor que no dejo de hablar en ningún momento toco el timbre dando entender que es hora de ir al recreo el profesor Ibiki se despidió y los chicos empezaron a abandonar el salón yo se fui al lado de mi hermana que todavía no había terminado de copiar unas ecuaciones.

-Te falta mucho Kazumi.

-No ya termine vamos - Dijo Kazumi mientras se levantaba de su pupitre las dos nos disponían a salir pero al cruzar la puerta chocamos con alguien haciendo que las dos termináramos en el piso.

-Hay Kazumi salte de encima que pesas - Dije enojada yo estaba siendo la almohada de Kazumi y ella no es una pluma.

-Ya espera que ya me levanto no te enojes. - Kazumi al intentar levantarse sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la ayudaba a levantarse levanto la cabeza para ver quien era la persona que la ayudaba a levantarse y lo primero que vio fue unos hermoso ojos celestes.

-Perdón fue sin querer venia apresurado- Le dijo el chico con cara de preocupación.-Están bien.

-Si no te preocupes - Dije yo que me paraba al no tener más a Kazumi encima.

-Que bueno perdónenme por lo ocurrido.

-No hace falta estamos bien no Kazumi. - Kazumi la ver que le hablaban salio de su trance.

-Ah que si claro Sakura lo que tu digas.

-Segura parece que ella no esta bien. - Dijo el chico mirando preocupado a Kazumi la que se sonrojo un poco por el comentario del chico.

-No te preocupes ella esta bien siempre es así de distraída.- Yo le sonrió de una forma burlona, lo que el chico me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa y Kazumi se puso mas roja pero de ira.

-Por cierto cual es tu nombre.- Dijo Kazumi tratando cambiar de tema.

-Es cierto perdón por mi mala educación mi nombre Naruto Uzumaki es un gusto conocerlas señoritas.

-El placer es nuestro mi nombre Sakura Haruno y ella es mi hermana Kazumi.

-Ustedes son nuevas son la que llegaron tarde verdad.

-Si bueno es que estábamos un poco perdidas.

-No las culpo este lugar es enorme por cierto no se si se dieron cuenta pero nos estamos perdiendo el recreo -. Dijo Naruto mientras miraba la hora en su reloj.

-Si será mejor que vallamos.- Dijo Kazumi los tres empezaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-Y ustedes son las dos chicas que se ganaron la beca no.

-Si somos nosotras. - Dijo sonriente Kazumi.

-Valla entonces deben ser muy inteligentes no.

-No tampoco es para tanto solo fue suerte.- Dije un poco apenada.

-No se tiene que saber mucho para ganar una beca además de todo el esfuerzo.

-Bueno es verdad nos costo mucho ganar la beca pero valió la pena. - Le dedique una enorme sonrisa a Naruto. Estuvimos hablando hasta llegar al patio Naruto empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-Vengan les voy a presentarlas con mis amigos.- No tuvieron tiempo de protestar ya que Naruto ya las estaba llevando donde estaban sus _amigos_(Que lindo n.n), al llegar vimos a dos chicas que habíamos visto en el salón un de ojos castaños igual que su pelo y otra de ojos platinado y de pelo azul oscuro.

-Naruto por que tardaste tanto. - Le recriminaba la castaña.

-Perdón TenTen es que tuve un pequeño accidente.- Explico el sonriente.

-Bueno no importa y ustedes son.- La chica se dirigió a nosotras a lo que Naruto se molesto a presentarnos.

-Ella son Sakura y Kazumi Haruno.

-Ah son la nuevas verdad pues es un gusto conocerlas yo soy TenTen. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esto es un placer cocerlas yo soy Hinata Hyuga. – Ella nos dedico una sonrisa tímida

-Es placer es nuestro yo soy Kazumi y ella mi hermana Sakura.

-Por cierto y los chicos donde están.- Dijo Naruto notando que faltaba gente.

-Fueron a buscarte por que tardabas mucho. - Explico TenTen.

­-Pero si no tarde tanto.

-Claro lo que tú digas Naruto.

-Naruto le doy la razón a TenTen por que si tardamos un buen tiempo. – Dije

-Claro pónganse de su lado nadie me apoya.- Naruto hizo un puchero que nos izo reír a carcajadas

-Hola Sakura Kazumi…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Espero que les allá gustado el capi es mas largo por pedido de ustedes dejen review por favor me despido Besoss:

♥Paola♥


	4. Capitulo 4 No todo es perfecto

Hola gente ¿como están? espero que bien yo no mucho pero eso no importa por cierto quería decirles que este capi se lo dedico a mi amigas Grax y Kathleen gracias a las dos por escucharme y darme consejos no se que seria sin ustedes TTTT Gracias a las dos n.n otra cosa perdón por los Fic que borre Crepúsculo y Irresistible el que quiere me lo pide por mail yo no tengo problema en pasárselo y esto es solo para arreglar una cosas el capi 5 se los subo mañana que hoy bueno ya seria mañana estoy muerta no pu8edom mas así que si me permiten cerrar los ojos por lo meno 5 horas se lo agradezco, por cierto querías avisarles antes que al principio va a ver una discusión algo dura solo se los aviso bueno eso es todo disfruten este capi ☺.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sueño de Amor

Capitulo 4 No todo es perfecto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Yo y mi hermana estábamos a gusto con haber conocido alguien tan agradable como ellos, creímos que en esa escuela de distinta clase social que nosotras podríamos tener aunque sea unos compañeros o amigos, con quienes podríamos estar pensábamos que algo estaba mejorando después de todo, pero nos arrepentimos de haberlo creído y mas por que después llego __**ella**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

-Hola Sakura, Kazumi.- Dijo una voz detrás de nosotras las dos nos dimos vuelta sabiendo quien era la dueño de esa voz tan chillona además de que no estaba sola habían dos chicas mas con ella.

-Hola Karin. – Dije con un poco de molestia lo que ella habrá notado ya que encarno una ceja.

-Linda actuación dieron en la mañana. - Dijo una chica que estaba al lado de Karin una rubia (Teñía ¬¬) tenia su pelo corto sujeto por seis coletas y con un cuerpazo en eso TenTen dio un paso adelante.

-Pero mira quien lo dice la que todas las noches debuta en una casa distinta no es verdad Temari. - Replico en tono burlesco.

-Escúchame bien niñata deja de andar avalándome en ese tonito que no me gusta.

-Así y haber quien me lo va a impedir hay no me digas que vas a llamar a Kanguro tu hermanito para que te proteja por favor eso es muy bajo para una Suna por que no mejor en ves de andar revolcándote con el primero que se te pase por delante. (TenTen así se hace mujer n.n) Temari iba a protestar pero la otra rubia de ojos celestes se le adelanto.

-Hay TenTen no tenias que hacer una escena de celos solo por que en la fiesta de despedida te enteraste de que Temari se acostó con Neji por favor todo sabemos que te sigue gustando después de haberte usado por hay que admitir que solo salía con tigo por una apuesta que era solo llevarte a la cama y como lo logro te voto pero voz como ingenua seguís enganchada con el.-Vi como TenTen empezaba a sollozar en silencio mientras que Ino seguía.- por favor si el ni te quiere solo eras una apuesta y además solo valías un…

-Basta Ino voz no sos nadie para andar hablan así de la gente como si fueres la que jefa de todo!!!- Grite eufórica.

-Quien te crees que sos voz...- Karin la interrumpió.

-Te crees muy valiente no Sakura te recuerdo que mientras estés bajo la tutela de mi madre cualquier cosa que hagas se lo puedo notificar y creo que con lo de la ultima vez habrás entendido que a mi y a ellas nos respetas claro también están incluidas Ino y Temari que son mis amigas esta claro- Yo apretaba con fuerzas su nudillos mientras veía como mi hermana empezaba a temblar de solo pesarlo.

-Vez que podemos entendernos no es necesario discutir no queremos que piensen que son unas maleducas no eso seria muy descortés de nuestra parte hablando se resuelve todo. - Repuso engreídamente Karin.

-Es muy extraño verte hablar así Karin a que se debe el milagro. - Dijo una voz atrás de mi, lo que hizo que yo y las demás dirigieran la vista a Karin.

Me maldije una y mil veces más por haber puesta la cara que puse cuando mire al dueño de esa voz tan cautivadora que ya conocía, no era necesario tener un espejo para darse cuenta que ya casi se me estaba cayendo la baba por el Sasuke Uchiha el hombre sacado de novela con, un rebelde pelo color azabache igual que sus ojos unos ojos tan penetrantes que te podrías perderte en ellos y, con un cuerpo que uno se queda sin palabras al tener que describirlo (♥Solo les voy a decir que Sasuke es el hombre de mis sueños ♥Mi sueño de amor imposible♥) alguien que lamentablemente me robaba suspiros, lo conocía por Karin casi todas las noches venia con un flameante Volvo gris a buscarla, lastima que el hechizo se acabo cuando el y Karin se besaron frente a mis ojos cosa que no me sorprendió mucho ya que sabia sobre su relación.

-No seas grosero Dios nunca cambias no.- Dijo en tono reprochante.

-No me gusta como soy por cierto Neji y los demás las andan buscando quieren verlas ya.

-Entonces vamos rápido que aquí la compañía es horrible vamos chicas.-Karin y Sasuke empezaron a marcharse si no antes que el, levantara la vista para encontrarse con mi mirada por un minuto se me olvido respirar

-TenTen estas bien – Pregunto preocupada Hinata a su amiga.

-Si no te preocupes estoy bien- respondió mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-Que se creen ellas para andar diciéndoles esas cosas a TenTen no le hagas casos a las que esas bocas sucias TenTen - Dijo furioso Naruto.

-Es verdad ellas no pueden hablarte así no es verdad Sakura hey Sakura estas bien – Dijo Kazumi mientras me daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

-Eh si claro Kazumi tienes razón – Conteste mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración..

-Será mejor que vallamos a buscar a los chicos para que se lo presentes antes de que termine el recreo- Dijo Naruto recuperando su entumíamos pero se le perdió muy rápido ya que en eso toco el timbre.

-No importa Naruto se los presentamos en el almuerzo les gustaría almorzar con nosotras- Les pregunto TenTen recuperándose por completo.

-Claro será un placer no Sakura.

-Que eh si claro- Contesto todavía un poco distraída.

-Entonces vamos yendo a clase- Contesto alegre Naruto que empezó a caminar con dirección a los salones seguida por, Hinata y TenTen que le seguía preguntado si se encontraba bien.

-Sakura te encuentras bien- Me pregunto preocupada.

-Si no te preocupes solo estaba un poco distraída- Le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Mas te vale que no me mientas el doctor dijo que tu salud esta muy delicada tienes que cuidarte te esfuerza demasiado- Me suplico Kazumi no me gustaba mucho que se preocupara innecesaria mente.

-Si no te preocupes ahora si vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases.- Yo y Kazumi no muy convencida fuimos a alcanzar a los demás.

Las dos horas transcurrieron en calma trigonometría con la profesora Anko, solo unas cuantas miradas furtivas que Ino y Temari les dedicaban a mi y Kazumi que las pasabamos por alto.

Pasada las dos horas toco el timbre del almuerzo todos salieron disparados hacia la cafetería yo y Kazumi fuimos las ultimas en salir y para nuestra sorpresa Naruto y Hinata nos esperaban al lado de la puerta.

-Vamos que TenTen y los demás nos fuero a reservar una mesa-Dijo Naruto con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Entonces vamos no perdamos tiempo- Kazumi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los cuatro empezamos a caminar con dirección a la cafetería hablando de distintas cosas, hasta llegar y cuando entraron esta vez fue Kazumi a la que se le olvido respirar cuando vio Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sasuke claro estaba que iban al mismo salón pero nosotras no nos tomamos le lujo de andar viendo con curiosidad a todos nuestro compañeros, Kazumi solo lo avía visto de lejos en la casa en compañía de Karin que lo llevo a su habitación y decido privarse de saber lo que estaban asiendo eso si desde el primer momento en que lo voy fue el único hombre, que logro robarle suspiros y verlo en la cafetería poder verle sin distracciones era un sueño pero claro esta que todos los encantos se rompen y, la pobre se le rompió cuando Ino Yamanaka se sentó a su lado y empezaron a besarse de una forma que Kazumi tubo que apartar la vista por que se estaba poniendo mas colorada que un tomate sin sinceramente nunca me gusto esa admiración de mi haragana hacia Itachi, pero Naruto noto a quien avía visto Kazumi.

-No me digas que te gusta Itachi- Dijo como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

-Que yo no claro que no solo me puse así por la forma en que se besan no será mejor que se fueran a un hotel- Contesto ella para librarse del apuro.

-No importa total eso seria normal casi todas las chicas del están detrás de el y de su hermano pero lastima que los dos tienen novia que son mas perdón me estoy saliendo de tema será mejor que vallamos hacer las fila para la comida – Yo y Kazumi sentimos como una punzada en el pecho de solo escucharlo pero eso ya se nos estaba haciendo costumbre.

Los cuatros fuimos hacer la fila para la comida en la que estuvimos que estar un buen rato ya que había mucha gente delante de nosotros cuando acabamos vimos a TenTen en una mesa que nos asía señas para que fuéramos a sentarnos con ella, y otros chicos que no llegaban a ver pero de seguro eran los chicos que Naruto le había hablado cuando nos acercamos los vi uno era un chico alto de pelo marrón que según nos había dicho Hinata el era Kiba Inozuka un buen chico que le encantaban los animales, al lado de el había otro chico de igual pelo marrón pero muy gordo según Hinata el era Chouji Akimichi pero comechouji según Naruto el era bueno pero no le digas gordo por que pagaras las consecuencias, y otro un extraño chico de cejas muy pobladas y con una extraño peinado Hinata nos dijo que se llamaba Rock Lee pero Naruto dijo que le gustaba que le llamaran cejas pobladas o algo por el estilo según ellos el era medio raro hablaba de cosas extrañas por eso dijo que le tomáramos distancia, y por ultimo un chico mas altos que todos de pelo negro que llevaba puesto unos antejos negro según Naruto no se los sacaba casi nunca y Hinata dijo que su nombre era Shino Aburame le encanta los bicho y que es muy reservado.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa los chicos nos miraron con una gran sonrisa bueno todos menos Shino.

-Chicos les presento a Sakura y Kazumi Haruno – Dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa que lo describía.

-Es…un…placer…-Dijo Chouji mientras comía a toda prisa (OoU)

-:Hola- Dijo Shino mientras volvía a su comida.

-Es un placer conocerlas lindas- Dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero que flores mas hermosa es un placer conocerlas!!- Grito eufórico Lee mientras que Shino y Kiba corrían un poco sus sillas.

-El placer es todo nuestro- Dije.

-Bueno a comer se ha dicho- Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba seguido por nosotras.

El resto del almuerzo yo y Kazumi pudimos conocer mas a fondo a todos como por ejemplo nos enteramos que el director tan guapo era el padre de Naruto lo que dejo perplejas a ambas también que ese tal Neji era el primo de Hinata que se lo señalo esta sentado al lado de Temari hablando animadamente con ella pero dejamos el tema por que TenTen se empezaba a poner mal.

Después del almuerzo tuvimos clases de Biología con el profesor Asuma y por ultimo gimnasia con Gay Maito que nos dejaron sin aire después al terminar las clases, yo y mi hermana nos despedimos de todos y se nos fuimos en mi Mercedes a casa pero al llegar vimos al frete de la casa el flameante volvo del Uchiha menor y el BMW un hermoso descapotable rojo que sabían que pertenecía al, Uchiha mayor las dos entramos por la puerta de atrás teníamos ordenes de no entrar por la puerta de adelante cuando hubiera visitas yo subió pero Kazumi dijo que iba a tomar algo primero y cuando, se disponía a salir de la cocina alguien dentro de golpe asiendo que dieran un salto del susto pero se sorprendió al no ver a su hermana si no a Itachi que la miraba curioso ella se quedo viéndolo un rato asta que se dio cuenta de que tenia que subir de inmediato antes de que viniera Karin se dirigía a subir las escales de la cocina cuado la llamo.

-Tu eras Kazumi Haruno no la nueva- Dijo mirado asía la escalera, Kazumi no tubo otra que darse vuelta y enfrentarlo.

-Eh si soy yo- Se disponía a irse pero el la volvió a detener.

-Por que tanta prisa no que te fuera a morder- Dijo divertido

-Tu no pero Karin si- Murmuro Kazumi.

-Perdón dijiste algo.

-Eh no será mejor que me valla adiós- Por tercera vez el Uchiha la detiene.

-Disculpa pero podrías ayudarme a hacer caipirinia- Lo dijo en un tono que de una convenció a Kazumi que bajo de inmediato.

-No te preocupes te la hago yo- Dijo mientras se disponía a sacar los ingredientes del frigorífico un silencio abrumador lleno la habitación hasta que el hablo.

-Tú eres la hermanastra de Karin no.

-Si.

-Ah y por que no se llevan bien.

-Por muchas razones.-Contesto rápidamente.

-Valla y por que me evitabas.-Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No te evitaba solo tenia que irme.

-A mi me pareció que me estabas evitando.- Dijo divertido.

-Esta equivocado Señor Uchiha.

-Señor no me digas así que mas ase parecer viejo dime solo Itachi.-Dijo con gracia.

-Bueno Itachi aquí esta su bebida ahora si me lo permite me retiro- Dijo con enojo Kazumi se disponía a irse pero Itachi la agarro del brazo.

-Y dices que no me evitas.

-No lo evito solo me tengo que ir.- A Kazumi se le estaban empezando a subir los colores a la cara por el atrevimiento lo que noto Itachi.

-Así entonces quédate un poco mas- Dijo mientras la giraba y la ponía frente a el.

-De verdad me tengo que ir- Kazumi solo hablaba por que sabia que si seguía así iba a cometer una locura.

-Itachi por que tardas tanto.- Dijo una voz de afuera la que Kazumi reconoció era Ino forcejeo un poco y se soltó.

-Por favor no le digas a Karin que estuve con tigo adiós- Después de eso subió lo mas rápido que le dieron sus piernas en eso dentro Ino.

-Por que tardaste tanto en hacer una simple bebida Itachi- Le reproche Ino.

-Es que la bebida esta muy buena y quiero un poco mas - Dijo un poco ido Ino solo lo miro sorprendida.

-De seguro te hizo mal estas delirando vamos que los demás no están esperando.

Kazumi cerró su puerta de un portazo al entrar lo que hizo que me diera un susto de aquellos y diera un salto del susto.

-Kazumi no me asustes así mujer.- Dije enojada parándome del escritorio en el que estaba.

-Tenias razón Sakura hoy fue un día muy largo.

-Que a que viene eso.- Le pregunto confundida.

-No nada cosas mías no me hagas caso.- Dijo sentándose a la cama.

-Eh si mejor no pregunto tu y tus cosa quien te entiende- Dije mientras volvía a lo mio.

-Si quien me entiende.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Espero que les allá gustado el capi y miren que se los deje largo como disculpa por tardar tanto n.n quería agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review **Karenxita-Akime Maxwell, katsura-chan Uchina, Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M, hermione120** gracias ustedes me animan a continuar ahora me despido Besitos:

♥Paola♥


	5. Capitulo 5 No me puedo enamorar

Hola gente como prometí el capi 5 gracias por dejar que mis ojos descansaran un poco ayer tuve un día muy pesado y cuando digo pesado es pesado y necesitaba un descanso, bueno pues antes quería agradecer a mi Sensei Kathleen y a Grax por ayudarme en este momento tan difícil de verdad muchas gracias a ambas bueno ahora si el capi 5 n.n

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Tarde 1 hora en conocerte y solo1 día en enamorarme. Pero me lleva toda una vida poder olvidarte **_

_**Sueño de amor**_

Capitulo 5 No me puedo enamorar

Apague el interruptor sabiendo que eso ya seria una rutina me levante a duras penas por la desvelada de a noche o por los constantes jadeos de la noche no se por que siempre tienen que ser así Karin era, increíble siempre cada dos por tres era lo mismo, para mi sorpresa vi que mi hermana estaba en ya en el baño así que solo me senté en la cama a esperarla después de un rato salio de el ya cambiada y me di cuenta que bajo sus ojos había unas pequeñas bolsitas lo, que me pareció raro ya que Kazumi era de tener sueño pesado y generalmente nunca se había desvelado por los molestos sonidos del cuarto de Karin (Zorra de primera ¬¬) eso me preocupo un poco me levante y fui al lado de ella.

- Te encuentras bien Kazumi te noto un poco cansada que te paso – La mire preocupada ella solo me dedico una gran sonrisa.

- No te preocupes estoy bien es que esos sonidos me dejaron un poco ida – La mire no muy convencida.

- Bueno lo que tu digas me podrías hacer un favor podrías ir a prepara todo para llevárselo a Anko y podrías ir al restauran que ayer me olvide mi cartera de le pedí a Tsunade que me la guardara de segura la tiene ella – Le pedí ella asintió con la cabeza. – Por cierto toma las llaves del auto ve con cuidado – Le dije ella solo puso los ojos en blancos.

- No soy despistada como tu Sakura y yo estoy en mis cabales – Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa siempre que conducía sola me preocupaba después del accidente y enterarnos de tal barbaridad una no podía evitar preocuparse.

Salí de la habitación a hacer la tarea que le había asignado y yo me metí en el baño me tome mi tiempo para bañarme, me vestí y salí del baño y de la habitación baje las escaleras sin prisa entre a la cocina y vi la bandeja del desayuno el de Karin estaba intacto _de seguro se quedo dormida _pensé aparte su desayuno y lo demás lo empecé a lavar termine rápido saque del frigorífico, un yogur bebible para desayunar lo tome lapido y me fije la hora se le estaba haciendo tarde a Karin decidí mejor despertarla no seria que después me armara un escándalo de aquellos por no hacerlo subí las escaleras y fui a la habitación de Karin toque una vez la puerta pero nada volví a tocar un poco mas fuerte.

- Karin la llame pero no contesto – Volví a tocar mas fuerte – Karin se te hace tarde.

No me contesto y yo me dispuse a abrir la puerta lo peor que pude haber hecho en mi vida por que cuando, entre no se encontraba Karin en la cama ni en la habitación no se encontraba _**ella**_ pero la persona que se encontraba en la habitación no era mas ni manos que Sasuke y no seria demasiado verlo pero si verlo en el estado en el que estaba, se encontraba completamente desnudo, sin nada de nada ( Como desearía estar en su lugar TT-TT) el se me quedo mirando y yo me puse roja como un tomate vi sus hermoso ojos tan penetrantes baje un poco y vi su pecho bien formado en ese momento yo ya me había olvidado de respirar y seguí y le vi ( Baba Oo)hayyy me tape la cara con las manos.

- Perdón no sabia que se estaba cambiando perdón – Y salí de la habitación mas rápido que un rayo me sentí sofocada me di cuenta que no estaba respirado y me preocupe en volver a respirar hasta volver, a mis cabales no sabia como sentirme si avergonzada o sentirme mas feliz que una lombriz pero preferí sentirme avergonzada mas por haberlo visto en…en sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de aclara un poco mi mente por suerte escuche el sonido de la puerta, abrirse esa era Kazumi fui a mi habitación corriendo tome nuestras mochilas y baje ella estaba en la puerta cuando me miro vi como se sorprendió yo no sabia por que cuando me acerque a ella.

- Que te paso – Me dijo yo no entendí por que.

- Que.

- Tu cara estas mas roja que un tomate – Me dijo sorprendida puse mi mano en mi mejilla y era verdad estaba ardiendo

- Es verdad – Dije ella me miro esperando una respuesta y lo menos que quería era decirle lo que había visto.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos – Dije tratando de pasar el tema por alto por suerte no me digo nada Salí y ella me fue detrás mío cuando iba a subir ella me dijo.

- Mejor conduzco yo por que por lo que veo no estas muy bien – Me dijo yo no dije nada y me senté en el asiento del copiloto y cerré los ojos sentí como si alguien me estuvieran observando abrí los ojos, y lo vi me estaba viendo desde la ventana con esa mirada note un brillo especial en ellos pero no sabia que era pero no se que era no pude verlo mas ya que el auto se había alejado y no me había dado cuenta de ello suspire y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

Llegamos al instituto y todavía no había tocado el timbre nos encontramos con los chicos estaban de un buen humor nos pusimos a hablar un rato hasta que toco el timbre diciéndonos que, era hora de entrara a los salones fuimos rápido cuando entramos el estaba sentado al lado de Karin que estaba parloteando algo con Ino el aparto su mirada de ella y me miro a mi atrapo mi mirada, y me miro con una mirada furtiva, no sabia como explicarlo una mirada que me así estremecer aparte como pude mi mirad y me senté en mi pupitre sin animarme a verlo la todo fue normal asta la hora del recreo en un momento Kazumi desapareció sin decir nada, pero volvió rápido el recreo paso sin conflictos volvimos a clases hasta el almuerzo en nos sentamos todos juntos como ayer Naruto estaba contando una anécdota suya sobre algo que había pasado el año pasado yo lo escuchaba con atención asta que sentí como si alguien me estuviera viendo levante la mirada y devuelta el _Dios no se cansaba de mirarme_ pensé me miraba con las misma intensidad que la de la anterior como si quisiera decirme algo yo no aparte la mirada estuvimos así un momento y como vi que no la iba a apartar sonrió parecía complacido por suerte Naruto me llamo y me pude apartar de el.

Toda la semana lo mismo siempre me atrapaba y nos quedábamos mirándonos un buen rato Dios cuando me miraba me sentía rara no se como explicarlo sentí algo en mi estomago cosa no se que pero a decir verdad eso me molestaba y **mucho** era viernes y las clases habían terminado Kazumi se había ido a no se donde y me pidió que la esperar me esta despidiendo de TenTen cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle si sabia lo que me pasaba.

- Eh TenTen te puedo preguntar algo - Dije no muy segura ella asintió con la cabeza y yo proseguí – Pues que es eso de cuando uno siente cosas muy raras en el estomago y no se siente muy rara – Ella me miro con incredulidad y después sonrió.

- Pues eso solo puede ser una cosa – Dijo aumentando su sonrisa lo que me asusto un poco – Ah eso se llama amor estas enamorada – Dijo contenta.

Eso me saco un poco de foco me quede aturdida eso no podía ser posible _**yo**_ enamorada no eso debía ser algo otra cosa no se pero menos que yo estuviera enamorada de alguien como el conocía su reputación era igual que Karin de seguro que lo mío es solo capricho me dije a mi misma no de seguro que solo es por lo lindo que es nada mas.

- No de seguro que te equivocas yo enamorada es como si digieras que los chanchos tienen alas no se pero yo enamorada no TenTen no digas tonterías – Le dije pero a ella no se le borro la sonrisa del rostro.

- Lo que tu digas Sakura sin no me haces casos allá tu buen me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en la fiesta Sakura.

- No lo creo mañana yo y Kazumi tenemos que trabajar hasta tarde – Dije pensativa.

- No seas aguafiestas vamos será en la casa de Naruto su padre cada años lo deja hacer una fiesta para festejar el nuevo año escolar irán todos – Me informo.

- No se ya veremos- Le dije para que dejara de insistir.

-Bueno las esperamos chau Saku saluda de mi parte a Kazu – Dijo

mientras se subía a su auto.

- Nos vemos – Me despedí de ella y fui al auto Kazumi esta al lado de el la vi un poco agitada lo que me preocupo.

- Te encuentras bien Kazumi – Le pregunte preocupada.

- Si Sakura no te preocupes estoy bien es solo que no quería hacerte esperar y mi vine corriendo – Me dijo eso me convenció y subimos al auto estuvo muy callada durante el viaje eso me extraño un poco Kazumi siempre era de andar hablando.

Llegamos a casa y vimos que había visitas los hermanos Uchiha así que entramos por la puerta trasera subimos a nuestra habitación yo me tire en a la cama para descansar un poco mientras que Kazumi se quedo parada al lado de la puerta.

- Sakura quería preguntarte si vamos a ir a la fiesta de mañana – Dijo con voz apenas audible eso me extraño mucho desde cuando Kazu quería ir a fiestas.

- No se tenemos trabajo mañana a la noche – Vi la tristeza en su rostro así que – Tal vez vallamos un rato nomás – Sonrió a mas no poder.

- Gracias Saku ahora vengo voy a tomar algo – Como un rayo salio y me dejo sola pensando.

- Una fiesta eh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno aquí esta su capi espero que le allá gustado y si pregunta cuando subo el siguiente capi como mi amiga pulga dice _**algún día**_ yo ya se que va a pasar en por amor o por capricho me lo dijo esta bueno lo que va pasar si quieren se los digo mentira note podría hacer eso Pulga bueno quería agradecer a **PuLgA no tenias que ser tan expresiva Oo, setsuna17 gracias por los review, ** **Karenxita-Akime Maxwell perdón por lo de irresistible, ** **Gothic-sweet angel un dejavu XD, Pinguina Uchiha claro con gusto lo hago por ti solo si te apresura un poco en ****Levántate y mírate las manos eh **bueno eso es todo me despido gente nos vemos en el siguiente capi:

♥Paola♥

P.D: El siguiente capi ser La fiesta un adelanto.

- _Por que no me dejas de molestar – Le dije enojada._

_- Eso es lo que quieres no lo creo – Digo se inclino hacia a mi para besarme_

_-__ Kazumi hay que irnos ya Anko esta yendo al restauran – Le dije un poco agitada._

_- Entendido ahora voy – Dicho eso me corto._

Bueno eso solamente hay que ver que pasara por cierto no tomen ideas adelantadas hay cosas que recién se entenderán mas adelante por ejemplo la extraña actitud de Kazumi XD.


End file.
